


A Series Of Sastiel Ficlets

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam, Broken Sam Winchester, Demon Castiel, Dominant/Top Castiel, Dubious Consent, Fallen Castiel, First Time, Godstiel: Cas as God, Leviathan Castiel, M/M, Mating, Sam 'Boy King of Hell' Winchester, Stanford Era, Werewolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will always belong to Castiel, no matter who or what they are</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series Of Sastiel Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morethanonepsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanonepsycho/gifts).



Fallen!Castiel

\---

Castiel had been watching Sam for years now, ever since the night Azazel fed him his blood and murdered his mother. He watched as Sam grew, watched the seed of darkness flourish and grow, knowing that it would take only a little push to bring out what Sam was meant to be. Castiel followed Sam closely all this time, waiting for the proper moment to strike, for the proper moment to take what is his. 

And now the time has finally come, Sam is alone, away from his family for the first time in his life. Away from John and his obsessive hunt. Away from Dean and his damned-able twisted honor. Alone. Just how Castiel wants him.

It doesn’t take much to get in with Sam, a few simple words. The boy, no man really, he is 18 after all, doesn’t think anything of this strange man talking to him. He’s surrounded by strangers here. And all too soon Castiel has Sam following him back to his apartment, has Sam nervously sitting on the foot of his bed as he strips, has Sam flat on his back, begging and pleading and moaning Castiel’s name.

It isn’t much longer after that before Castiel is teaching Sam what he’ll need to know to fulfill his destiny. And Castiel can’t wait, he knows he’ll sit at Sam’s side when the world burns, when Sam takes his place as the Boy King of Hell. Sam was born for this, and Castiel... Castiel will mold him into what he needs to be. 

\---

Godstiel

\---

It didn’t take much, a simple gesture really, to send himself back in time, to a time before the Winchesters knew him. He found Sam alone, sitting at a bus station, waiting, tears running down his face. Sam was leaving for college, alone for the first time in his life and it drew him like a beacon. He approached Sam, his power evident, and in a motion had the two of them somewhere more private.

He shoved Sam against the wall, kissing him hard, his hands moving along Sam’s body, so similar to the one he knew but lacking the muscles Sam had grown into. He shoved Sam to his knees, ordering him to worship him. He could tell that Sam had never done this, and that made it even sweeter. His fingers carded through Sam’s short hair, so much shorter than what he is used to. 

He whispers sweet nothings to Sam, telling him how good he is being before yanking him to his feet and tossing him across the room onto the bed. He snapped his fingers, stripping both of them as he prowled towards Sam, a grin on his face. He kissed Sam hard, fingers moving to stretch his human open. Sam was begging and pleading, for him to stop or for him to continue, he wasn’t quite sure, and it didn’t matter, he would have Sam.

He fucked Sam hard, leaving hand shaped bruises on his flesh, hickeys along his neck. When he was done he stripped all memory of his face from Sam’s mind, redressing him and returning him to where he had taken him from. Sam was his and would always be his. A willing sacrifice to his god.

\---

Levia!Cas

\---

One thing we love the most about this body we are in is the ability to stop and twist time. It lets us have so much fun. Like with the big one. He is so broken and that makes him beautiful to us. We found him hiding, away from the others, the damage HE did to that one so obvious. He didn’t even realize we were real, thought we were just a delusion.

He didn’t fight when we shoved him against the wall, our hands trailing down his body, whispering filth into his ears. He shuddered a bit as we shoved down his pants, resting his head against the wall, whispering this body’s name brokenly. Even though HE broke the big one he still loved him and we used that to our advantage.

We took him hard and fast, biting and bruising and claiming his body in ways HE should have done, and the big one worshiped us for this, thinking we were Castiel. And we left him that illusion, telling him that he belonged to us, telling him how long we had waited for this moment. And all the time he moaned and begged, wanting more of our touches.

We could have ended him easily, but he was too much fun, too perfect a toy to discard. He took it so well, our Sam, our broken lost one, and each thrust into his willing body made him more ours. When we finished we left him as he was and returned to the fools, never letting them know what had happened. But Sam, Sam knew the truth, we could see it in his eyes when he saw us, we could tell he knew just who and what had used him. It was perfection.

\---

Demon!Cas

\---

The angel that stands before me calls to me in a way no angel should. Pure and innocent and at the same time begging for me to corrupt him. His vessel is young, 15-16 if I had to guess, but I know this is no boy standing before me. His grace is practically blinding, and yet I still approach. Had he been given the chance, this vessel would have grown large, bigger than me, but as it stands I am the larger one here. 

I smirk at the angel, my black eyes shining with a dark glee as I shove him against the wall. Surprisingly he hasn’t smote me, he allows my hands to travel along his body, touching him in ways no angel should be touched. My hands grasp his face, pulling him to me and our lips touch as I breathe out his name, “Sam.”

He shudders, wings shaking behind him as I begin to undress us. He knows what is to come, what I plan to do to him, and yet he doesn’t stop me, moaning my name as I touch his pure, virginal body. He wraps his arms around my neck, legs around my waist, and I enter him in one hard thrust, claiming him as mine. He whimpers and writhes in my grasp, moaning my name again and again, “Castiel”, and I thrust viciously.

He’s broken and bloody when I walk away, a smile on my face. And I know I will return to him again, claim him over and over again. My Sam is tainted now, touched by Hell in a way that has corrupted him, forever mine.

\---

Werewolf!Cas

\---

The human runs in terror through the woods, trying to outrun the beast that chases him, but knows deep down that he will never escape. Sam is terrified, running blindly, trying to get away, but Castiel is faster, stronger, he knows these woods in and out in a way the human never will. He corners Sam against a rock, the human out of breath, Castiel’s jaws snapping at the human menacingly. Sam shudders as the wolf comes close, knowing that he’s about to be killed.

He doesn’t expect the wolf to rip at his clothes, shredding the fabric until he is naked in the moonlight. Castiel grins at him, as much as a wolf can grin that his, howling at the night sky before allowing his body to shift back to his human form. When that is finished he grabs the human, kissing him harshly before licking down his neck, biting hard, marking and claiming, turning his human, his mate. 

He shoves Sam to the ground, and drops to his knees, licking his mate open. He growls when Sam tries to get away, fingers tightening on the man’s hips. Sam stops fighting him, and slowly relaxes into Castiel’s ministrations. By the time Sam is begging Castiel to take him they both are ready, Castiel dripping, knot ready to form. He thrusts inside his mate, biting down on his claim mark, fucking him hard and fast until his knot fills out and ties them together.

Castiel laughs when Sam tries to pull away, not knowing they’ll be stuck together for a while now. “So tell me your name, little mate?” Castiel says in his dark voice.

“Sam, Sam Winchester.”

“Mm, you can call me Castiel, or Master.” 

Sam shudders at those words, making Castiel laugh. It’s going to be a long night.

\---

Castiel

\---

Sam finds himself handcuffed to the bed, Castiel standing over him. The angel is grinning, something Sam can’t remember ever seeing before, at least not that sort of grin. He yanks at the bonds, only to see Castiel shake his head. “Sam, I know what you are doing with her, with that demon and I cannot allow it to continue.”

Sam realizes that both he and Castiel are naked and he tries not to get aroused at the sight of the angel’s naked form, but he finds himself growing hard. He watches as Castiel picks a knife up off the table, running it along his arm before bringing it to Sam’s lips. The blood fills his mouth, and Sam can feel it coursing through him, more powerful than demon’s blood, rich and filled with this power he can’t even begin to describe.

While Castiel continues to feed Sam his blood he slowly fingers Sam open, stretching him wide, and Sam, much to his embarrassment loves it. He thrusts back onto Castiel’s fingers, wanting, needing more. When Castiel takes his arm away Sam moans with loss, only to have Castiel kiss him, softly, tenderly, before entering his body. 

Castiel is in control here, Sam knows that. He owns Sam now, mind, body, soul. Sam will do anything Castiel says, anything he asks, and Castiel knows that. He fucks Sam hard, flooding his body with his seed, marking Sam as his for all time. Castiel leaves him tied up, planning on returning later to give him more. But first, first he has a demon to go and kill. Once Ruby is gone Sam will truly belong to him.


End file.
